Honestidade
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Quem disse que honestidade não pode matar, jamais conheceu Deidara. - Presente para Raayy


**Honestidade**

**-**

_Presente para o meu chaveirinho._

**-**

_Quem disse que honestidade não podia matar, jamais conheceu Deidara._

**-**

**I – Para que servem essas bocas nas suas mãos, senpai?**

Era apenas para ser mais um dia normal. Eles apenas deveriam fazer uma missão de reconhecimento naquele lugar, porque um dos jinchurukis podia estar por perto. A possibilidade chegava a ser tão remota, que Deidara desconfiava que eles haviam feito isso apenas para tirar Tobi de perto do esconderijo. E agora ele, o grande artista, tinha que ficar bancando a babá daquele idiota.

Honestamente, ele achava que não servia para esse papel. Zetsu seria muito melhor, quem sabe não acabasse transformando Tobi em sobremesa entre suas refeições? Preferia estar sozinho do que com aquele medroso que nunca fazia nada. Era vergonhoso um artista das explosões ter que tomar conta de um moleque!

E Tobi era sempre cheio dessas perguntas idiotas que irritavam Deidara. Oras, mas a resposta não era óbvia?

"Servem para arrancar a língua de babacas que fazem perguntas idiotas como você, Tobi." Rebateu.

"Au, senpai, como você está arisco hoje!" Reclamou. Ele era um bom garoto! Então por que Deidara tinha que tratá-lo assim? "Eu só queria saber o motivo de você ter bocas nas mãos! Seja honesto comigo, senpai!"

Deidara revirou os olhos. Deveria explodir a cara dele ou o corpo primeiro? Tinha lá suas dúvidas, mas achou melhor se conter. Pein ficaria extremamente nervoso se voltasse com o cadáver degolado de Tobi para o esconderijo. Por isso, resolveu ser paciente.

"São para que eu possa fazer os explosivos, ok? Agora cale a boca."

**II – Nós estamos perdidos, senpai?**

"Senpai, eu acho que já passamos por aqui."

Não obstante ao fato de fazer perguntas imbecis, Tobi parecia ter prazer em repetir coisas que ele, Deidara, já sabia, mas que não gostaria de admitir. Era _óbvio_ que estavam perdidos, mas nem por isso Tobi precisava jogar isso na cara dele.

"É apenas impressão sua, Tobi, un. Continue andando." Deidara rebateu, visivelmente irritado. Era verdade, já haviam passado por ali.

"Você pode ser honesto comigo." Tobi disse. "Nós estamos perdidos, senpai?"

"Apenas cale a boca e continue andando!" E Tobi se calou.

**III – Sabia que você parece uma garota, senpai?**

"Seus cabelos são tão bonitos, senpai."

"Obrigado, Tobi, un." Tudo poderia ter ficado muito bem entre os dois naquela tarde se a conversa tivesse terminado aí, mas Tobi parecia gostar de sofrer nas mãos de Deidara com seus comentários inoportunos.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio entre os dois e Deidara achou aquilo ótimo, mas um elogio seguido de silêncio, com certeza, não podia ser algo bom. Ele entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas foi cortado antes.

"Sabia que você parece uma garota, senpai?" Se Tobi não estivesse de máscara, Deidara poderia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.

"Oras, seu...!" Acertou-lhe um chute que o fez voar longe. "Da próxima vez, eu te estouro os miolos, idiota!!!"

"Mas eu só fui honesto com você, senpai!"

"CALE A BOCA, TOBI!"

**IV – Eu sou um bom garoto, senpai?**

Eles estavam quase no esconderijo e Deidara achava que agora havia conseguido a sua tão merecida paz. Depois da voadora, Tobi havia decidido se comportar, sem fazer perguntas tolas ou idiotas. Então, achou que finalmente poderia descansar e, quem sabe, fazer sua arte em paz, explodindo algumas pessoas por aí.

"Eu sou um bom garoto, senpai?" Ele já devia saber que as perguntas não terminariam por ali.

"Não, agora cale a boca." Deidara continuou a andar, já enxergando a passagem que dava para o esconderijo da Akatsuki. Logo estaria à salvo em seu lar!

"Mesmo? Mas o Zetsu-san disse que eu sou um bom garoto, senpai!" Exclamou, parecendo um tanto magoado.

"Então você deve ser, droga!" Deidara apressou o passo, mas a caverna parecia se distanciar cada vez mais. Tobi parou na sua frente, impedindo-o de continuar caminhando.

"Você não está sendo honesto comigo, senpai! E o Pein-sama disse que honestidade é tudo no nosso trabalho em equipe!"

Deidara tentou segurar-se. Apertou as mãos com força, imaginando o pescoço de Tobi entre elas, enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados. Contou até dez de trás para frente e buscou na sua mente todas as simpatias existentes para se acalmar, mas nenhuma delas pareceu ser o suficiente.

"Senpai? Senpai, você está me ouvindoooo???" Tobi chacoalhou-o. Aquilo foi a gota d'água que fez transbordar o balde.

"Corra, Tobi."

"Ahn, o quê? Eu não entendi, senpai!"

"CORRA, ANTES QUE EU TE MATE!" Deidara pegou um bocado da argila que usava para fazer suas bombas artísticas e começou a correr atrás de Tobi.

"WUAAAH, ZETSU-SAN, ME AJUDEEEE!" Tobi gritou, correndo com os braços erguidos.

"Volte aqui, seu maldito! Obedeça o seu senpai!" Deidara, enfurecido, continuava a correr atrás dele.

Ao lado de dentro do esconderijo, o alvoroço podia ser ouvido. Konan fazia um novo origami, enquanto o olhar de Pein vagava, pensativo.

"Você tentou mesmo usar aquela política de honestidade com o Tobi, Pein?" A moça perguntou.

"É, mas parece que ele levou muito ao pé da letra." Pein deu de ombros, ainda escutando as explosões vindas do lado de fora.

Quem disse que honestidade não podia matar, jamais conheceu Deidara.

* * *

**N/A:**

Honestamente, ein, Ray, você só quer foder com a minha vida 8D

Escolher um casal desses foi muita crueldade comigo, ok. Eu sei que não tem lemon ou yaoi ou qualquer coisa assim, acho que foi pura comédia, mas eu acho até que ficou divertidinho. Eu escolhi quatro situações pelas quais acho que o Tobi e o Deidara podiam passar e coloquei aí no meu ponto de vista.

O tema, não sei se deu pra notar, era honestidade.

Espero que goste do presente, chaveirinho.

Te amo e vou sentir saudades.

_**Quero reviews ou o Deidara vai explodir vocês, un!**_


End file.
